


Seated

by RavensAndSnakes



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Asexual Character, Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, Gender Non-Conforming Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Kissing, M/M, Nonbinary Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Riding, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensAndSnakes/pseuds/RavensAndSnakes
Summary: “Come in.” Elias calls out, and is pleasantly surprised at seeing Jon open the door and enter the office. His hair was pushed back, looking as if it was recently cut as well. He was wearing a thinner black sweater paired with a dark purple skirt that went all the way down to his ankles, showing a pair of simple black boots.“Ah Jon, was there something you needed?” Elias grins and rests his chin on his folded hands as he looks at the taller man across from his desk.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Kudos: 40





	Seated

**Author's Note:**

> Got the urge to write a little fun thing with Jon riding Elias at his desk, fully clothed. And something about Jon wearing a skirt and getting fucked is just one of the things I like a lot. Not edited or beta read! There may be mistakes
> 
> Also I feel I don't need to say this lmao but I'm ace (sex favorable/neutral just like my Jon HC)

Elias for most of the day didn’t do much in his office, some paperwork here and there for whatever he would need to get done, or getting things done early and relaxing for the rest of the day if possible. On occasion he would take a moment to branch out to the rest of the institute to see what some people are up to. Tim and Sasha take a moment to talk with one another, Martin sipping tea as he half does his work, Jon recording a statement. A pretty damn mundane day, especially considering it’s a Friday. 

There was another couple hours of work to go through, and towards the end of the first hour there’s a soft knock on Elias’ door. 

“Come in.” Elias calls out, and is pleasantly surprised at seeing Jon open the door and enter the office. His hair was pushed back, looking as if it was recently cut as well. He was wearing a thinner black sweater paired with a dark purple skirt that went all the way down to his ankles, showing a pair of simple black boots. 

“Ah Jon, was there something you needed?” Elias grins and rests his chin on his folded hands as he looks at the taller man across from his desk. 

“I just wanted to tell you that I’ve sent Tim out to question some people about a statement. A follow up since we couldn’t really get into contact with anyone.” Elias raises an eyebrow and tilts his head as he leans back in his chair, lounging. He grins. 

“Is that all you wanted to tell me, Jon?” Elias says, a little bit of a laugh twisting in his words. Jon simply rolls his eyes and walks over to Elias, who pushes back from his desk and spreads his legs, Jon coming to stand between them. 

“It’s like you can read my mind.” Jon says, voice bordering on deadpan. Elias laughs, head tilting back a bit as he does. He reaches forward and puts his hands on Jon’s hips, fingers digging into the soft bit of fat that yields perfectly under his fingers. Not as big as Peter, but a perfect layer of fat over an equally strong form. He slips his fingers a little under Jon’s shirt, watching him shiver just a bit. 

“Just a little talent of mine. And you can be easy to read at times.” Elias points out, pulling Jon closer and sitting up more, smiling sweetly when Jon leans down and slots their mouths together in a heated kiss, Elias’ tongue slipping into Jon’s open mouth. Jon moans against the older man's mouth, moving enough so that he can sit down on Elias' lap. The two break apart after a moment and Jon dips his head to bite and suck marks into Elias’ pale neck. He leans back and let’s Jon does what he wants, it’s not often that Jon takes initiative with this between them, enjoying sex on his terms when he had the drive for it and such more so than anything else. Elias loved all the moments in between and loved when Jon shoved him against something and assaulted his neck. 

“I want to ride you.” Jon says as he pulls back, all matter of fact and serious, but there was a heat radiating off of him as his cheeks grew warm and he painted softly, pressing his hips down against Elias cock. Elias grins. 

“I think we can do that easily.” Elias chuckles and Jon gets up and off of Elias, lifting his skirt high enough so he can pull off the underwear he was wearing, dropping them under Elias’ desk. 

“I’m not taking off the skirt.” Jon says, watching as Elias pulls open a little hidden compartment, pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom. Elias can’t help the groan that slips from his lips, there was something about both of them fully dressed and fucking in his office that just did something to Elias. 

“I will most certainly not complain about it. Now turn around so I can prepare you.” Jon sighs, something soft and lovely, before turning around and leaning over Elias’ desk, pulling his skirt up, and spreading his legs enough for Elias to get in between. Jon’s cock already hangs heavily between their thighs, plump and long, not as long as Elias’, but a good deal thicker. 

Elias sets down the lube and condom on the desk next to Jon and runs his hands over Jon’s bare ass, digging his fingers into the plumpness there. He kisses one cheek, biting down gently and basking in the noises Jon makes, his cock twitching a bit between his thighs. He kisses over and spreads his ass, pressing the flat of his tongue against Jon’s hole, pushing into the ring of muscle as he eats his archivist out. 

Jon drops his head against the table below him and legs out a deep moan, spreading his legs a little more and pressing back against Elias’ tongue as he slides it deeper. The older man pulls back after a moment and grabs the lube, popping it open and spreading some on his fingers, before he puts his mouth back on Jon’s ass, pressing one finger in alongside. He takes his time in preparing Jon, taking some time before adding a second finger, moving his tongue and getting Jon’s ass nice and wet and open, then adding a third finger and curling them against that spot inside them, making them moan and dig his fingers against the wood of Elias’ desk. 

And Elias takes his time to pull his fingers out of Jon, leaning back to watch as they pant against the table, cock rock hard between his thighs, dropping slightly with precum. Elias wants to wrap his mouth around it and suck it down, teasing Jon for much longer, making him writhe on the desk and beg for release. But that can wait for another time, maybe for when they’re in a bed together. Elias sits back fully in his chair and unzips his trousers before pulling his cock free, hard as a rock. He opens the condom and slides it on and coats his cock in some lube before giving Jon’s ass a nice solid smack. 

“Come now, come get what you’ve wanted all day today.” He hears the faint whimper that comes from Jon and watches the other stand up and turn to Elias, his skirt falling back down to his ankles. Jon takes a second to pick up the skirt again and lift it enough so that he can sit in Elias’ lap, lowering himself slowly onto the older man's cock. Both of them moan, Elias’ head dropping back onto the chair, his hands grabbing Jon’s hips tightly, there may even be some bruises there tomorrow. The thought just makes Elias moan again, hips twitching up into Jon a bit. 

After a moment Jon is fully seated, hands pressed against Elias’ shirt, head hanging as he pants softly. Elias brings his hands up and grabs Jon’s face in his hands and kisses him deeply, thrusting up hard at the same time. The movement makes Jon moan into his mouth, his fingers digging into his shirt. 

“Move for me Jon.” Elias whispers into Jon’s mouth, their wet breaths mingling together. Jon nods and lifts himself up before dropping himself back down, Elias helping with a few of his own thrusts every once in a while. 

“God Elias. Please. More.” Jon is breathless as he begs quietly, moans breaking up his words as he bounces so prettily on Elias cock. 

“Only for you darling.” Elias chuckles and pulls up the bottom of Jon’s shirt, pressing his hand against their soft stomach, then he pushes up Jon’s skirt from the front so that he can grab the archivist's cock in his hand and pump him in time with his thrusts. Jon leans forward and presses his face into Elias’ neck, mouthing wetly at the skin there as he whines and moans with each thrust. 

“Are you going to come for me, Jon? Come for me and then go back to work for a little bit longer, sitting among your coworkers who have no idea you just got oh so lovingly fucked by your boss.” Elias whispers into their ear as he jerks them off. Jon nods against his neck. 

“Please Elias. Make me come, please please.” Jon’s teeth scrape against Elias’ neck as he talks, making the older man moan and thrust into Jon harder. 

“Anything for you my Archivist.” Elias bits down on the line of Jon’s ear, moving his hand after as he jerks Jon off. Jon lasts a few moments longer before coming over Elias’ fingers, some of his cum getting on the inside of his skirt. Elias leans back and sucks his fingers into his mouth, eyes locking with Jon as he cleans Jon’s cum off of his fingers, hips bouncing Jon on his cock. He comes a moment later, hands digging deep into Jon’s sides, both of them moaning. One day Elias would love to cum fully in Jon, no rubber barrier between the two. To feel the heat and warmth there. 

Jon slumps against Elias for a moment before they share a few more kisses between each other and Jon stands off of Elias’ cock. He leans down and grabs his underwear, stuffing them into the pocket of his skirt. Elias grins at him as he tucks his cock away. 

“Until next time, Jon?” Elias grabs Jon’s hand and gives his palm a gentle kiss. Jon rolls his eyes but still feels the heat on his cheeks again, and nods. 

“Until next time.” Jon heads out the door, and Elias happily watches him go all the way back to the archives. 

**Author's Note:**

> Had a lot of fun writing this, might do more with this established relationship JonElias and some other things later on. 
> 
> Edit: Can now be found at feyqueer on tumblr!! I take inbox drabble requests~!
> 
> Hope ya enjoyed!


End file.
